Date Night
by DreamingCerulean
Summary: Percy is both a sweetheart and a mess, and Annabeth can't help but love him even more.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Nanowrimo was a monster this year, but I'm back! This is a small one shot based off of a prompt I saw somewhere on the internet.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth had been in the library, trying to complete a physics assignment, when her phone buzzed with a text message. At first, she ignored it in an effort to focus on the assignment. But then it buzzed again. And again. And again.

With a sigh, she picked up the phone. Only one person texted her like that, and she knew that he wouldn't stop until he answered.

 _ **Percy: Hey Annabeth**_

 _ **Percy: Hey**_

 _ **Percy: Hey**_

 _ **Percy: Annabeth**_

 _ **Percy: Pick uppppp**_

 _ **Percy: Annabethhhh**_

 _ **Annabeth: What do you want**_

 _ **Percy: Datenight's tomorrow**_

 _ **Annabeth: I'm aware.**_

 _ **Percy: What do ya want to do**_

Annabeth sighed. She loved him, she really did, but right now wasn't the time for this.

 _ **Annabeth: Anything is fine with me.**_

 _ **Percy: You said that last week**_

 _ **Annabeth: I said it cause I meant it. I'm okay with anything.**_

 _ **Percy: Here's an idea**_

 _ **Annabeth: Shoot.**_

 _ **Percy: I'll cook something for us**_

 _ **Annabeth: No.**_

 _ **Percy: come on**_

 _ **Percy: it'll be good**_

 _ **Percy: I found this recipe online that looks really cool**_

 _ **Annabeth: The last time you made something, the fire alarm went off.**_

 _ **Percy: It was cheering for me**_

 _ **Annabeth: We can go out somewhere**_

 _ **Percy: I've improved since then**_

 _ **Annabeth: It's only been two weeks.**_

 _ **Percy: That's like years ago**_

 _ **Annabeth: Percy. No.**_

 _ **Percy: I'll get my Mom's help if there's trouble**_

 _ **Percy: It'll be edible i promise**_

Annabeth frowned, glancing back down at the assignment demanding her attention. She took in a deep breath. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Percy was dead set on cooking, and she didn't feel like debating this.

 _ **Annabeth: Fine.**_

 _ **Percy: Awesome!**_

 _ **Percy: I swear i wont burn it**_

 _ **Percy: Anyway, i'll leave you to whatever youre doing!**_

 _ **Percy: Love you lots!**_

 _ **Annabeth: I love you too**_

 _ **Percy: See ya at home!**_

Annabeth smiled softly, before tucking the phone away into her bag. Even though she hadn't appreciated it at first, his enthusiasm had been exactly what she needed. She turned back to the assignment, determined to finish before the library closed for the day. Tomorrow's date night would be a welcome reward.

It was around 6:30 when Annabeth finally arrived at their apartment building. She counted out the taxi fare in cash, opened the door, and stepped out. Automatically, she glanced up at the building, mentally counting out the location of their apartment in the pattern of windows.

Her gaze landed on their kitchen window. It was open, and the Moonlace that Percy had transplanted from his mother's box was just starting to glow in the light of the fading day.

No smoke was coming out of the window. That was a good sign. Annabeth smiled, and headed inside. She gave a small nod to the doorman and headed up the stairs.

"I'm home!" She shouted, unlocking the door and walking into the apartment. She looked around the room. There were two candles on the living room table, in front of the television.

No one answered.

"Percy?" She called. A prickle of worry started to grow in her chest.

A sudden crashing sound came from the kitchen and Percy rushed out. His hair was all blown back as if something exploded in his face.

"Annabeth?" He asked, yawning slightly. He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Why are you so early?"

Annabeth glared playfully at him. "What? Not want to see me?" She asked.

Percy smirked slightly. "Maybe I'm sending you a message."

"Right," Annabeth said, smiling. "You moved in and spent all this time with me cause you hate me so much."

Percy snorted. "You're finally catching on."

Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach lightly. "I'm gonna get changed real quick. Don't blow anything up," She said, walking out of the room. Percy smiled and saluted, before heading back into the kitchen.

He was still in there when Annabeth took a seat in the living room.

"Percy?" She said. "What are we doing tonight?"

Percy appeared in the doorway. "I was thinking we could watch a movie or something before we ate."

"Why don't we do both at the same time?"

Percy blushed. "Umm…" He said. "Okay."

He turned back into the kitchen for a moment. A second passed before he popped his head back into the room.

"Don't laugh," He said. He came back into the room, holding two plates.

"Percy," Annabeth said, staring at the plates. "Are those… Lunchables?"

Percy blushed and stared down at the floor. "I know you told me not to cook, but I really wanted to do something for you. And then I burned everything and I couldn't call my mom because I forgot that she had an editor meeting today and Paul was with Estelle at a music lesson and I didn't know what to do so I panicked and bought a bunch of these. And I've been trying to cook since almost noon cause you deserve something nice since you work so hard. If you don't like it we can order pizza in or something. I'm sorry and I know it's super dumb but-"

"Percy."

He looked up.

"It's okay," Annabeth said. "You tried. And honestly, I just want to eat something. This is fine. You don't need to stress out so much over this."

He smiled softly. "Are you sure you don't want to order anything?"

Annabeth made a cracker sandwich, and bit into it. "You better start eating, Seaweed Brain. Don't think I won't steal your Oreos."

Percy laughed, and switched on the movie.

It was perfect.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! I love reading them!**

 **~DreamingCerulean**

 **Published: December 1st, 2018**


End file.
